


I'll be there for you

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: As the World Falls Down [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Omega Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's already lost his best friend and his wife, he'll be damned if he loses his Mate too. Woodberry is a front, the Governor is actually a psychotic asshole and some people will realize that to late. Rick's only thought is to get his mate back and make their home stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silentlyaware21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silentlyaware21).



> Welcome back my freaky little darlings! I hope you all are ready because this is going to be the longest story in the series so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know I'm going to start going off the path of the show at this point because I just...well lets just say I feel like it.

Merle growled as he was thrown into the fighting ring, walkers snarling and snapping at him as he narrowly avoided falling into one of them. He glared at the Governor, noticing that the man had a bandage over his eye and he wondered just what happened to the Alpha. He knew that someone had come and taken Glenn and Maggie from them while they were moving them to the arena and Merle had the sneaking suspicion that it was Rick who did it.

"This man!" The Governor yelled pointing at Merle. "One of our own that we have come to love and respect, his group from before are the ones who left him to die in that store and now they have come to harm us. Here we are going to prove his loyalty to us! Here is one of the ones who killed a few of our people and caused so much panic!"

Martinez walked over with someone struggling and a bag over the persons head. The Alpha smirked at Merle as he ripped the bag away and the Beta felt his rage grow. Daryl was sporting a bloody lip and a black eye and Merle was ready to rip someone apart.

"this is Merle's own brother, one of the ones who left him to die! What should we do with them?"

The crowd began to roar for them to fight and for one of them to die, but it was all just a dull roar in Merle's ears. His baby brother was alive and he could smell Officer Friendly on him like it was a second skin. He also saw the way that his brother was huddled over his middle, his arms were bound but he was trying his best to keep _something_ safe. _W_ _ell I'll be a monkeys uncle....literally._ He thought to himself. He looked around, looking for a way to get himself and Daryl out of this without hurting his baby brother, or the baby. He looked at his baby brother and saw the shock and the confusion on his face. He gave the younger Dixon a subtle nod to let him know just what they had to do. Daryl was on him in an instant, but instead of swinging, he plastered his back to the Betas and took a swing at one of the Alphas behind Merle while Merle struck out at one in front of him. This was a tactic they learned in the many years of bar fights and brawls they had participated in. Then someone threw in smoke bombs, the same ones that had allowed Glenn and Maggie to escape.

Daryl choked on the smoke as he tried to find something, he knew it was Rick coming back, the man was to much of a hero to leave anyone behind. He caught sight of someone using his crossbow and growled as he knocked the Alpha down, snatching his weapon back. "Don't fuckin touch my bow." He growled. He felt arms around his waist and went to take a swing when the scent of _homematemine_ made it's way to his nose. "Rick."

"C'mon let's get the fuck outta here." Rick said gruffly. "Ain't leavin you behind again." He hauled the Omega after him and Daryl could tell by scent that Maggie and Merle. They ran from the screams and the smoke, slipping out of the town and into the forest. The sun began to rise as they walked, Daryl's hand securely in Ricks until the Alpha decided it was time to stop and he looked his mate over. He pressed his nose into the mating mark on Daryl's neck and took in the scent of his mate. He caught something in the other man's scent but before he could say anything he heard the crunch of branches behind them and heard a voice he never thought he'd hear again.

"Well shit Officer Friendly, looks like ya got yer Omega." Merle laughed.

Rick turned around wide eyed. "You're alive...how the fuck are you alive?"

"Well ya know, bloods still pumpin, hearts still beatin-"

"Why the fuck is he here?" Glenn yelled as he ran up. "He fucking set a walker in on me!" Glenn glared at the other Beta.

Rick and Daryl both turned to see Merle looking regretful. "N-no! I um....it was Martinez...who set the walker on him...i roughed him up though." He admitted softly, feeling slightly ashamed. He'd never felt like this before and it set him on edge.

Rick held Glenn back as he looked at Merle. "Glenn clam down, I'm sure that-"

"I'll explain everythin. Please...just...give me a chance." Merle was close to begging, but he'd do anything to go back with his baby brother and the life growing inside of the Omega.

Rick looked to see Daryl with a torn look over his face looking between his brother and his mate. Rick sighed, he could feel the way his mate was torn between his brother, the one that protected him his whole life, and the one he loved. "We will bring Merle with us, let him explain everything." He caught Glenns look. "We give everyone a chance, that is who we are." He used his best Alpha voice to quell the rage inside of the Beta and he watched as the young man huffed and got into the car, slamming it shut. His eyes turned to Maggie and Michonne, both of the Alphas raised their hands and backed off before getting into the car too. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "C'mon lets go home." He said as he held his hand out for Daryl.

The Omega laid his hand in Rick's, his eyes cast at his brother and Merle caught that look. Daryl hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy and he went out on a run, and risked getting hurt. Merle sighed and walked over, pulling Daryl away from Rick for a tight hug. "Don't worry Darylana. Big brother Merles here fer ya again." He muttered, showing the rare smile that he usually only saved for Daryl alone. They got into the car and Merle chewed on his lip as they drove, wondering if he could become part of their group again.

~~:::~~~:::~~:::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~::::~~::::~~:::

As expected news of everything had split the group. Everyone was outraged by what had happened to Glenn and Maggie but only a few people in the group understood Merle's reason behind it. While he wasnt blamed for the actions taken against Maggie, beating Glenn hadn't endeared the redneck to anyone. Daryl listened to everyone bicker and he felt his rage rising. "Shut the fuck up!" He snarled slamming his hand down on the table. Silence echoed in the room. "Yeah Merle may be a sack o'shit-"

"Hey." Merle pouted.

"But he's still 'M brother, he wouldnta been there if it werent fer fuckin Shane. Sides now that we have him here he can tell us what kinda place that was."

"So could I." Glenn grumbled.

"All ya'll saw was some fuckin rink-dink cell. Ya don't know shit bout that place." Merle snorted, only quieting down when Daryl shot him a look.

Rick sighed. "Daryl has a point, Glenn I know that you might have something to work out of your system with Merle, but he can give us something. He also let Michonne go...He could have shot her in the back but he didn't."

"Stead he shot me in the leg." She growled.

"Trust me hunny, had I wanted ta kill ya I would have."

"Enough!" Hershel roared, slamming his crutch onto the table making everyone jump. The old Alpha rarely took charge and when he did even Rick bowed down to him. "Merle is one of ours, he took care of ya'll an helped tryin to find Sophia. He called us Pack, and tried to stop them from hurting you Glenn. His hands were tied."

Glenn growled as he grabbed a knife and stalked out, yelling over his shoulder about killing Walkers at the fence. Rick sighed as he watched Hershel sit down and he took back over. "It's settled, Merle will help us, stay with us. We aren't separating again. We can learn more about this Woodberry place, maybe figure out something to do with them." He turned his look to Michonne. "You can stay too...but out here, until we figure out if we are going to keep you with us or give you some supplies and send you on your way." He saw respect shining out of Michonne's eyes as the darker Alpha nodded once before moving off to a spot and dropping her sword. He watched as Maggie and Beth went into their cellblock, Hershel following his girls. Carol, Axel, and Oscar went outside, talking about checking he fences and perimeter. Carl watched his dad and the Dixon brothers, he could smell a slight change in the air in Daryls scent and wondered if his dad noticed. Rick saw the way his son was watching them and he arched an eyebrow. "Carl?"

The young Alpha's head snapped up. "Yeah dad?"

"You alright son?" He asked, thinking Carl was having an issue with Merle being back, but he didn't recall the boy having any problems with the Beta in fact he remembered that Carl really looked up to the Dixon brothers.

"Oh...um yeah Dad. I don't mind Merle bein back...kinda missed him...even if he did smell." Carl smirked at the elder Dixon who howled with laughter.

"You'd be stinkin too kid iffin ya ain't got proper showers."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Carl, why don't you show Merle 'round? Then help him set up in a cell."

Carl nodded as he hopped off the table he was sitting on. "Sure, Cmon Merle." He lead the Beta away and Rick moved over to his Omega, wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist and laying his head gently on the other man's shoulder, kissing the mating mark.

Daryl shivered at the attention and he sighed as he pushed Rick back gently, his hands braced on Rick's chest. "Rick...stop...gotta talk to ya, ain't gonna be able ta talk bout it iffin yer kissin me there." He said softly, his eyes on the ground.

Rick blinked at his Omega. "What's wrong Daryl?"

"'M pregnant." He said softly, so softly that Rick had to strain to hear him.

Rick was stunned silent as he lifted his hands to grip Daryl's tightly. "A-are you sure?" He was scared to hope, when Lori had told him he was pregnant he felt nothing but sick, but Daryl...it made his heart skip, until it registered that Daryl had gone with him to Woodberry. "Did you know before we left?"

"Yeah..."

"Daryl-"

"Don't even Rick, ya can't tell me I haveta stay here, ain't gonna let ya go by yerself inta danger. Ain't gonna stop huntin neither, we need tha food." Daryl was instantly defensive. This was one of his greatest fears, being knocked up and then locked away. "I ain't gonna let ya lock me 'way in a cell. I ain't some kept bitch."

Rick's eyes went wide as his Alpha called for him to teach his Omega his place but he stomped it down. He knew he couldn't take away everything that made Daryl who he was. He had promised that Daryl would be just that...Daryl. They were people first, not ruled by their nature. "You're right."

Daryl instantly deflated. "Huh?"

Rick sighed as he drew his mate into his arms. "You are right Daryl, ya aren't a kept bitch. You're Daryl one of the strongest of us. We need you, but please can we discuss this rationally?"

Daryl looked at him. "What ya mean?" He asked softly, his eyes weary.

"I know Omegas are more durable than women when it comes to pregnancy, they have to be, but when you start getting bigger it's going to be harder for you to go hunting. You can hunt until it starts to hinder you, and from now on you never go out alone, ever."

Daryl sighed, he knew that that was going to happen, but it still sucked. He liked his hunting time alone, gave him time to think. "Rick-"

"Daryl...you have to give me something. I can only contain my Alpha so much, I am trying to let you be yourself, but I'm only one man." He said resting his forehead against Daryls. "I love you Daryl, you're my mate, my other half and I need to know that you'll be safe."

Daryl sighed as he felt how much Rick needed this over their bond. "Rick...I'll...I ain't gonna say it's gonna be easy but I ain't gonna make yer life harder, jus...stay at my side."

Rick smiled as his hand drifted down to stroke Daryl's belly. "Always Daryl, ain't gonna leave ya. I love you."

Daryl felt the smile cross his lips as he tilted his head for a kiss, his own hand drifting down to cover Ricks as he began to think of the life growing inside of him. A life that he had created with Rick, and he was determined to keep their life safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this took me forever to get out! I had really bad writers block....and i blame getting distracted by SWTOR and a new story that's bubbling to the surface, but my plan is to get Of Alphas and Omega done before I start a new story. Also I hope you don't mind that I'm fudging up events as I go along, but I am trying to work it out and now that im going full cannon divergence well....we're just going to run with it.
> 
> Until next time my freaky little darlings!

A week had passed and they were hard at work cleaning up the Prison once again, now making more rounds through solitary as they needed to get the rest of the food and take inventory of what they needed. Merle jumped at every chance he could to help, offering to look for Carol since no one found her after the fiasco with Andrew, which lead to Merle and Daryl finding her dehydrated but alive, and Glenn seemed to finally get over what happened after Maggie exploded on him. Things were a little tense between the Alpha and Glenn but it was slowly getting better. The new Alpha, Michonne, as Rick finally found out her name wasn't a bad person. She was efficient, strong, and seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. Rick was outside, walking around and doing his own rounds, Merle and Daryl were out on a hunt and reconnecting as a family.

Carol was recovering beauifully and seemed to find something in Axel, the two betas talking quietly in the nights and taking watch together. Rick had started smelling Axel on Carol and vise versa and he couldnt have been happier for the two. He'd also had to reign in his instincts to keep his pregnant mate inside in a world that was dangerous. Daryl and Rick had finally reached a compromise, Daryl wouldn't go outside of the gates alone and Rick would let him do what he wanted.

Things seemed to be alright for now...until he started seeing Lori everywhere. He didn't know how it happened, but he kept seeing her, once while he was planning a run and he had looked up to see her with her hand under her swollen belly looking at him with a betrayed look on her face. Now he was out in the yard looking around and trying to figure out how to get things going to make them self sustaining. He saw a flash of white, he saw her with her back to him, standing at the graves of their fallen friends, herself and the baby. They had taken down the grave for Carol, since she was back with them and up and kicking. "Lori..." Rick said softly as he walked over only to have her disappear. He spun around looking, catching sight of white outside of the fence. He ran down the small run between the two fences and he slipped out. "Lori." He whispered. He watched as she turned around, she held her arms out to him, a smile on her face. "No...Go away...I-I'm sorry...I couldnt-"

"Rick?" Hershel's voice broke the spell and he whipped around to see the old Alpha watching him. "What are ya doin out here son?" He asked. Rick looked back around him aimlessly.

"Thought...thought I saw....things." He said softly. He scrubbed a hand over his face when he heard a yell from the yard, and gunfire. The next moment, things went to hell the sound of gunfire drawing Walkers out of the woods and Rick watched as their front gate was busted down and someone drove an armored car up with a trailer that when it opened released walkers into the yard, right where Hershel was. "Hershel!" Rick yelped as he tried to get to the hole in the fence to lead him inside. His path was cut off by a couple of walkers and he growled as he felt the rage well up inside of him, he began to bash heads, only to be cornered. He yelled as walkers tried to claw at him, one getting close to his face when a bolt went through its head. Rick kicked the walker away to see Daryl and Merle fighting their way out of the forest. His mate made a beeline to him and took his arm.

"Tha fuck Rick-"

"Hershel...needs us....pack-"

Daryl and Merle nodded as they lead the way into the prison, firing off their weapons and Rick caught a look at who was attacking them. It was the man from Woodbury and he snarled as his Alpha rose to the surface. All to soon the man pulled his men out and Rick saw Michonne fighting her way to Hershel and leading the old Alpha up to the safety of the inner yard. Rick, Merle and Daryl ran in through the side fence and saw he damage. He saw Carl getting up from a barricade with Maggie, Carol was pressing her hands against Axel's shoulder, scarlet dripping from her fingers...and he saw Oscar laying dead on the ground, a hole in his temple. Hershel was making his way to Axel, saying that the bullet went clean through and the man would be alright. Rick felt his Alpha blood roll in rage as he heard the Walkers slam against the fence and he saw Maggie and Glenn making sure the other was alright. He walked over to his son and hugged him tightly. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice rough.

"M pissed dad. But this could have gone alot worse. We're running low on ammo though....we won't survive if they attack again."

Rick nodded. "Alright, we'll go on a run, it's still early. You and I will go, and we'll take Michonne too."

"Dad?" Carl asked, confusion breaking across the kids face.

"I wanna keep her close, i still don't trust her with our family and not while Daryl's pregnant."

Carl nodded as he moved to get everything ready and Rick walked over to Daryl, pulling the Omega against him.

"Thanks..." He whispered against Daryl's hair.

"Tha fuck were ya doin outside tha fence?" Daryl growled at him, Rick could feel over the bond how scared and angry Daryl was.

"I...I thought-"

"Tha fuck were ya thinkin? Ya can't tell me ta not go out alone then ya do that exact thing."

"Daryl ya need to calm down and-" Rick never saw the punch coming, Daryl had clocked him square in the jaw, not enough to truly hurt but enough to send the Alpha rearing back.

Daryl pinned him with a glare before turning and stalking off, leaving Merle to snicker in his brothers wake. "Seems like ya really pissed him off Officer Friendly."

Rick sighed as he rubbed his jaw. "I probably diserved that...."

"Nah, just pregnant Omega hormones drivin my poor baby brother insane, ran across a half eaten pig out there and the sight made Darylena throw up." Merle laughed. "Ya'll jus go on yer run, I'll take care o'him."

Rick sighed and nodded, knowing it was better to give Daryl space than to go chasing after the Omega when he was angry or upset, especially now. He turned to see Carl leading Michonne over, a thing of gas in his hand. he nodded to his son and walked over to a car as he saw Glenn, Maggie, and Beth distracting the walkers so that they could drive a car down.

~~::::~~:::~~::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:::~~:~~:::~~:::~~~::::~~:::

Andrea stood at the gates watching as the Governor rolled in, with a few less men. "What the hell happened?" She asked as she walked up to him, she saw blood on his shirt and her eyes went wide.

He followed her eyes. "It's just a graze....We went to talk to them at the prison, see about what we can do, they attacked us." The lie rolled easily off the Alpha's tongue and he watched her to see if she would fall for it.

"No...no way they wouldn't just attack people...they're good people." She insisted.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Andrea...these people they seem to have changed since you last knew them. They attacked us here first...remember that. And remember what Tyreese and Sasha said, it seems like the man you called your leader has come unhinged." he said motioning over his shoulder to where the newest members of heir community stood guard on he gate. They had come to them, saying they'd been cast out of the prison and Rick yelling at thin air.

She gave him a sad look and nodded. "Let me get you cleaned up." She offered. She hadn't been intending it, but she had somehow stared falling for the Alpha. He was strong and charismatic but she stayed back because he had Milton as his Omega.

The Governor smiled as he lead her back to his apartment and into the small kitchen area where he pulled out a small first aide kit. He handed it to her and sat down, shucking his shirt as he went. He sighed as her gentle hands cleaned the wound and bandaged him up. "Thank you Andrea." He said as he lifted his hand to cup hers gently.

She looked down at his hand, a blush creeping across her face. "Let me get you a drink." she said as she moved to his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch. She poured them a couple of glasses and listened to him talk about what had happened. Her heart was heavy as he spoke but soon the conversation turned to things from before and she learned a little more about him. She sighed as she finally pulled herself out of her head and looked to see it had grown dark. "Oh...I should go...it's late and Im out past curfew."

He reached out and took her hand. "Stay." He said simply.

"But Milton..."

"He understands. Andrea I'm and Alpha and he's an Omega, that's biology but I still prefer the touch of a woman. Milton and I agreed that during his heats he would be my priority but we still lead separate lives, many Alphas and Omegas did that before the world went to hell." He smiled at her. "Please?"

She chewed on her lip, wondering if it was really ok but as she looked at the Alpha she felt her resolve shatter and she found herself nodding as he pulled her back into his bedroom.

~~::::~~:::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::~~::::

The next morning she was up and out of the Alpha's apartment with the sun and she found Milton doing his morning rounds. "Milton-"

"You were with him last night." He said softly.

"I'm-"

"Don't apologize...I...this has been going on for a while. So please...don't apologize, no one else does." He said softly, adjusting his glasses.

Andrea felt another stab of guilt but knew she couldn't continue this conversation, instead turning to what she had in mind. "Did you know about yesterday?"

"I had no idea he was intending to go to the Prison...had I known I would have told you." Milton said softly.

She watched his face for a moment before she nodded. "I need you to cover me...I'm going to go and figure out what is going on around here."

"I-I can't..."

"Please Milton...I don't want any more people to die. and if...if we can make a truce we might be able to move into a better place to live, somewhere stronger than this."

Milton watched her face for a moment before he nodded. "Alright I-" A scream caught his attention and he saw Walkers attacking people. "Walkers!"

Andrea was up like a flash and had her gun in her hand as she took down a few walkers, Martinez at her side as the Governor ran out of his apartment. The town went into a panic then and Milton used this time to help Andrea slip out of the gates virtually unnoticed. He watched her through a hole in the fence as she made her way to the highway and out of the small town. He sighed and went stiff as he felt his Alpha drawing closer.

"Milton...have you seen Andrea?"

"Not since before the commotion." Milton said, keeping his face turned away from the Governor.

"What are you doing?"

"Just...keeping an eye out, though I should get back to my experiments. I have to recreate everything since you used to much power for that block party." Milton made to move past the Alpha when the Governor took his arm. "I know that she was your latest conquest, just let me go and work." He ripped himself away from the Governor and walked quickly back to his labs, he could feel the shame burning on his face and the tears in his eyes as he cupped his belly, hating the Alpha that had gotten him pregnant. "I'm sorry little one....this is not the world for you." He whispered, knowing he just helped set into motion something that would probably get him killed. But he remembered seeing the Omega that they had caught when those people had broken into Woodbury. That Omega was everything he wasn't, strong and able. His only hope lie in helping the Beta who he was starting to slowly see as a friend. He vowed to himself that when she got back he'd show her just how dark his Alpha was, and hope that she had the strength to end it where he couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Merle watched as Rick, Carl, and Michonne all left the prison and Glenn and Maggie go down to the gates to take care of the walkers piling up. He turned to see Carol tending to Axle and Beth standing next to Hershal and checking him over. "Ya'll gonna be alright while I go an find my brother."

"Go on...we can take care of out here." Hershal said motioning him to go after Daryl.

Merle gave a mock salute as he turned on his heel and walked off the way his brother stormed off. He followed the scent of pregnant pissed off Omega through the prison. He found Daryl in the cell he was sharing with Rick, the Omega was tossing shit around growling and grumbling. He leaned against the bars and watched his brother huff and sort through the mess that was his cell. "Lookin fer somethin?" Merle took a bit of sick pride in seeing Daryl nearly jump out of his skin.

"Tha fuck you want Merle?" the younger Dixon growled out.

Merle simply smirked as he held up Daryl's cigarettes. "If yer lookin fer this, ya aint gonna get it. Smokin's bad fer the pup."

Daryl whipped around and snarled readying himself to launch himself at the Beta. "Give 'em back."

Merle snarled as he glared the Omega down. "Don't start on me lil brother. I get that yer angry that Officer Friendly was outside tha fence." Merle sighed as he saw the tremor go through his brother. He reached out and took Daryl's shoulder. "Daryl...I ain't ever been mated, I dunno how yer feelin...but I know that it was scary. This whole world has gone ta shit and now yer pregnant on top of that. Ya dont gotta hide from me."

Daryl sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Shits been fucked since Lori..." He sighed scrubbing a hand over his face. "People said hes been seeing things...talking to the air...."

"Thought him an Queen Bee were done fore she died." Merle pointed out, he wasnt trying to be an asshole just trying to get his brother to think straight.

"They were....they were done...but shit Merle she was his _wife_."

"But not his intended Mate." The Elder Dixon said with a snort. "'M thinkin yer head's all fucked cuz of dem prego crazy shit tha' goes on in tha' pretty lil head of yers."

Daryl's eye twitched and he glared at his brother. "Callin' me pretty Merle? Pretty fuckin gross ta call yer brother that." He muttered.

"Shut it Darylena. Now ya done actin like a lil girl on her period so we can figure out what ta do fer dinner?" Merle smiled slightly at the small laugh that earned him from his brother and the two Dixon's walked out of the cell to see Carol watching them. "Wha?"

"Nothin'" She looked past Daryl into the cell and clicked her tongue.

Daryl had the grace to flush in embarrassment and he sighed as he turned, like a dog with it's tail tucked between his legs, and began to clean the small room he shared with Rick.

Merle laughed and shook his head. "I'll meet ya outside lil brother."

Carol watched the elder Dixon walk off and she leaned against the bars that blocked off Daryl's cell. "Daryl..."

"I don wanna talk bout it." Daryl grunted at her.

"Not here to talk. It's time for me to check in on you and the little one." She said as she watched him.

He sighed as he sat down on the bed and motioned her to come in, "Shut the curtain behind you." He muttered, still uncomfortable with anyone seeing him without his shirt on. Rick simply worshiped him and Carol only looked on with silent understanding as she checked him over.

Carol knelt on the floor before him and reached out with her hands to press and prodded at his belly. "Tender?" she asked as she heard his sharp intake of his breath.

"Yeah...threw up in the woods when Merle and me found a dead bore." He muttered, feeling the flush on his cheeks.

Carol chuckled softly. "It's alright Daryl...when I was pregnant with my Sofia Edd would cook these horrible plates that he loved and even the smell of his coffee would send me running for the bathroom. Are you taking the vitamins we found for you?"

"Rick reminds me twice a day." Daryl said softly.

"You eating all of your food? I know before you would make sure others had more to eat then you."

Daryl nodded again. "Rick makes sure I eat....even tries to give me some of his food to make sure im eating enough."

She nodded again. "Good, well things feel alright and your progressing nicely. I asked Rick to look for any books he can find on Omega home births." She said as she stood up. "Now c'mon, we have to check on everyone and make sure that we can recover from what happened." she held her hand out to him and smiled as he took it and she hauled him up to drag him out of the cell and into the sunlight.

~~::~~::::~~::~~::::~~::~~::::~~

The sun started to set by the time the gates slid open, Beth, Glen, and Maggie all making noise on the other side of the gate to draw the Walkers away as a car drove in. Daryl had been pacing the yard like an irritated lion when the scent of his mate nearly sent him to his knees. He stalked over to where Rick was getting out of the car and he stopped short seeing the bruise blossoming on the others face from where he had punched him.

Rick turned as he caught Daryl's scent and watched as the younger Dixon looked at him, he saw the litany of emotions across the youngers face and he walked over pulling Daryl into his arms. "It's ok." he said softly. "We'll talk tonight." He promised.

Daryl nodded as he tipped his head back and smiled slightly as Rick took the hint and swept down to kiss him. They set about putting the new supplies away, everyone pleasantly surprised at what they found, and Daryl even noticed that Carl had taken a shine to Michonne. Eventually it became to dark for them to do any more work and everyone either went to sleep or went to do their rounds in the now smaller area that they now had. Daryl found himself sitting in his cell, waiting for Rick and he twirled a knife in his hands.

The soft slid of fabric indicated that Rick was there and the elder of the two cleared his throat. "Daryl..."

Daryl looked up and in the muted light of just their little lantern he saw the toll that the day had taken on the other man. He watched as his mate sat down heavily on the chair in front of him. He felt Rick take his hands and he felt the warmth spreading through him at the touch. He loved the feeling of Rick's hands on his, weather it was Rick clapping him on the shoulder before he left or Rick's hands caressing over his belly, he loved it all.

"Daryl...I haven't been fair to you. Actually I've been a pretty shitty mate and it makes me wonder if anything Lori said near the end was true." Rick said softly.

"Huh?" Daryl's head snapped up.

"Before all this happened she told me that I was cold and that I never communicated. I feel like I've done that with you now. I just...didn't want you to know that I was seeing Lori in the shadows. It's not that I regret our mating...never thing that." Rick's hands tightened around Daryl's as he pleaded with the younger, their eyes locked together. "I regret the way things ended with her, She was Carl's mother and my wife for so long. Meeting you opened my eyes to what I truly needed and knowing you are going to have my child...fuck I want nothing more than to make sure you have the safest home. I can't do that if I'm seeing Lori's ghost and hearing her taunt me for what has happened. Can you forgive me?"

Daryl was stunned, he had punched the Alpha and here he was begging Daryl to forgive him. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and he nodded. "Yeah...yeah I forgive ya...jus...do it again and I'll feed ya to the Walkers." He muttered softly.

Rick's lips curled into a smile and he shifted so that he sat on the bed and he drew Daryl to him, kissing the other soundly. "It won't happen again." He promised as he tipped them over so that they lay sprawled out on the bed. He dipped his nose down into the crook of Daryl's neck and took in his slowly changing scent. A low growl pulled itself from his throat and he felt the shiver race through Daryl. "I love your scent right now, before it was wonderful and drew me in now...now it's just more." Rick growled.

Daryl let out a small sound, that he would deny until his dying day, as he felt the slick at his ass and he shifted against Rick. He could feel the other's arousal against his leg and he sighed as he slid his fingers through Rick's curls. "Jus...shuddup." He grumbled softly. His hands drifted down, quickly undoing the buckle and the belt around Rick's waist. They disrobed quickly and Daryl got onto his hands and knees, biting his lip as he felt Rick's fingers slide along the cleft of his ass. Daryl moaned softly biting his bottom lip to keep the worse of his sounds in. He shuddered as he felt Rick's teeth scrape against his neck. "Rick..."

Rick chuckled darkly as he traced his lips over his mark on Daryl's neck. "Yes Daryl?" He cooed at him, shifting so that he was draped across Daryl's back and he ground his achingly hard cock against the cleft of his ass, feeling his slick coat his cock.

Daryl whimpered and pushed his hips back and he felt the tip catch at his entrance. "Please...Alpha...." Daryl begged softly, his voice little more than a whisper.

Rick growled as he pulled back enough to slide himself deep into Daryl. He growled at the tight wet heat of his mate and had to dig his fingers into the blankets under Daryl to keep himself grounded. He wanted nothing more than to pound himself deep into the Omega but with his new condition he couldn't be as rough as he normally would. Sure Omegas could handle more than a Beta because they were men, but he was still worried about hurting Daryl or the child. He felt Daryl buck his hips lightly and he growled as he bit into his neck.

"Then fuckin move." Daryl all but snarled at him, he was desperate to feel his mate. Nearly losing Rick almost drove Daryl out of his mind, and a little part of him was extremely jealous that Rick was still seeing Lori. He wanted to drive memories of the woman out of Rick's mind and he just chalked it up to him being an Omega to a previously mated Alpha.

Rick growled as he drew himself out and slammed back in, rolling his hips to grind himself deep into the other. He hissed as Daryl tightened around him and he bit into his mark on his neck again as he kept his thrusts measured and deep, making sure to please his lover. Rick panted as he drew his lips to Daryl's ear as one of his hands slid down to cup Daryl's still flat belly. "You are going to look so beautiful with the swell of our pup in you." He growled softly. "I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

Daryl gasped and bucked back against Rick as he felt the familiar coil of heat in his belly. "Rick...I'm gonna....fuck." He bit his lip as he tightened around Rick, feeling the beginnings of the others knot catching his rim. "Please...Rick....knot me!" He begged, his voice a breathless whimper.

Rick groaned as he slammed in a few more times and ground into the other feeling his knot inflate. He bit down into the mating mark as he felt himself cum inside of Daryl, his knot locking him in deep. "Fuck...Daryl....I love you." He whispered into the others ear as he tipped them over, holding Daryl close to his chest. He felt the other relax against him and he smiled as he stroked his hand along Daryl's belly. "I'll keep you safe...both of you." He whispered softly, he continued to pet Daryl until he heard the smaller man fall asleep. Rick slowly let himself drift off to sleep, vowing softly to himself that he would never do something to endanger himself or his mate again.


End file.
